greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special
Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special is the seventh episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the 19th full episode, and the 29th episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents to share their greatest fear and why they're afraid of it. Autophobia Chuck sits down with all three Red Line mayoral candidates to profile them. He also announces that he will be holding his wedding in Red Line, and that Charlotte will be officiating it. Charlotte is confused, but accepts. When asked, Charlotte admits that she's not sure that she can run the city, but believes that she can learn from her mistakes. She thanks the citizens for helping improve the city, and says that it's important for citizens and officials to recognize their mistakes so they can improve upon them. Charlotte remembers a dream she had the night before. She tried to draw pictures of Red Line, but the citizens kept disappearing. Melissa wakes her up, and Charlotte finally admits that she's been struggling with the mayorship. Melissa reassures her that she can admit that she's struggling, and that the people of Red Line are already rooting for her. Gemma and Louisa come to see Charlotte and tell her that Emily's mayoral campaign is being sponsored by ThirdSight Media. Gemma also adds that ThirdSight has been writing articles that predict The Lottery's attacks. She offers to break into the Bespins' car to see what's happening. Charlotte refuses and forbids her, but Gemma is hurt and leaves. Back in the present, Charlotte admits that she lied to Chuck about knowing what The Lottery was. She vows to never lie to her people again. Chuck abruptly asks her if her father abandoned her as a child. Charlotte deflects, and Chuck asks if The Mayor of the Red Line leaving her reminded of her father leaving. She declares that Chelmsworth was never a mayor and she won't refer to him as such. Isabelle supports her. Agoraphobia Chuck begins profiling Isabelle. He points out that although she's an influential community organizer, she has never appeared in person at any civil rights marches in the city. Isabelle argues that Chuck has also been conspicuously absent, and criticizes News 7's coverage of peaceful protests. A week ago, Isabelle was entertaining guests in her rail car when The Lottery's tea party attack occurred. She led her guests out, but began panicking as soon as she was out in open air. Her nephew Isaiah had to pick her up and and take her back to his apartment. He asked why she kept her agoraphobia a secret. Isabelle told Isaiah that when she was a child, her parents forced her to stay home from school on the first day of first grade. She was at home with her brother when she heard kids screaming. She ran outside and saw people throwing stones at a school bus full of black kids. Isabelle tried to help them, but her agoraphobia struck her, and her brother had to drag her back into the house. She told Isaiah that she felt like a failure for not being able to help people more openly. She concluded by saying that her condition ruined so much of her life that she didn't want to give it the satisfaction of acknowledging it publicly. File Not Found Chuck begins to ask Emily about Wonderland, but she cuts him off and says that Red Line has become too criminal. She announces that if she becomes the mayor, she will no longer allow commuters on the train. Emily says something about Ethan being there with her. Leon reveals that Ethan isn't there anymore. Cast * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Emily Bespin - Sam Musher * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Monty Linzer-Coolidge - Julian Danner * The Mayor of the Red Line - James Capobianco * Melissa Weatherby - Tanja Milojevic * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Red Line official - Ben Flaumenhaft * Isaiah Powell - Mario Da Rosa Jr. * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb Content warnings * Strong language * Abandonment * Phobic panic response * Discussion of historic racial violence against children External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two Category:Episodes